


A Month & A Week

by Sara1893



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1893/pseuds/Sara1893
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi can be a bit slow when it come to her own emotion. A month and a week without him is the time she need to truly realize what she really feel for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month & A Week

They went to a party together. It was a grand and lavish party, suited for the upper class society. A place where a commoner like her find hard to belong even after five years associated with the Host Club.

All the while she was there, she felt out of place; never mind that she was wearing a Hitachiin dress made exclusively for her. Her neck bare from diamonds so does her fingers and earlobes. She just don't belong.

Oh, she conversed well with the guests there, three years in high school as an active member of the Host Club and her natural 'charm', she was a popular choice for a chit chat partner. That can also be because her partner was none other than Mori, who is as conversational as a marble statue.

Now in Mori-senpai's limo, she sat beside him in silence; her eyes unseeing as she stared through the tinted window.

"Haruhi" he called her softly.

“Yes Mori-senpai?”

Three years dating and she still calls him by his family name. She wonders sometimes if he feels annoyed by that.

"Would you marry me?”

The unexpected question strangely made her throat dry. All of a sudden, she feels unable to meet his kind and understanding gaze. “I don’t know.”

“Ah”

The limo pulls to stop at the front of her house just in time to save her from any attempt to salvage the situation. Closing the gap between them, she kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Mori-senpai.”

His gray eyes seem sad. “Haruhi, I need time.”

Startled, she pulled back from him. Her heart squeezed tight. “Oh, I guess I’ll see you during the competition then?” Instead of coming out as a statement, her words sound like a question. She never misses his Kendo tournament, not even when they fought. Sure, she was there even with a sour face and he with tense shoulder as he annihilate his opponent one after another. But then, she never rejected his future marriage proposal before. Maybe he wouldn’t want her there? Are they even still together? She found herself sighing in relief when he gave her a small smile.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Now, she can understand that a man no matter how patient and understanding he might be; will need some time off after his hypothetical marriage proposal been declined and she is trying to do just that for Takashi.

The key word here is ‘trying’.

It had been a week without any contact not even his usual silent call.

And she misses him.

Sitting down on the tatami covered floor, she palm her handphone. Should she call him or should she just wait until the competition date?

The problem is that the Kendo competition is a month from now.

Thinking back, throughout their three years dating, she never be the first who call. Gathering her courage, she straightens her back, flipped the handphone cover open and call him.

Five dialed in, just in time before her nerve waver, he picked up his phone. “Haruhi”

“Mori-senpai” to her embarrassment, her voice came out sounding breathy.

Silence answered back to her. Not even the usual ‘ah’ for reply.

“I… I guess I miss you.”

Silent

“Ah” and she could almost hear his smile behind his habitual response.

Smiling back, she repeated the words again. “I really miss you Mori-senpai.”

“Yes. I miss you too Haruhi.”

The next five minutes of the phone conversation is spend in silent as she smile to herself, content just to know he is on the other side of the line.

Unlike usual where she found the silent conversation between them frustrating and a waste of credit, this time; she feel happy and for the first time really feel the silent way of him saying that he love her.

* * *

 

Haruhi had spent the last thirty minutes rereading the same page without registering the words. She is hugging his scarf that she unearth from the box that store winter clothing. It is faint but traces of his cologne are still there and it soothed her. Fixing her gaze back to the text, she read the next paragraph of “ _Part II of The Communication, Acceptance and Revocation of Proposals_ ”

_5\. (2) An acceptance may be revoked at any time before the communication of the acceptance is complete as against the acceptor, but not afterwards._

Can the same thing be applied for a rejected marriage proposal? She wonders almost absent-mindedly. Rereading the paragraph she frowns. No, she can’t do that since the communication of rejection was completed and Mori-senpai had already received her answer.

“Takashi” she whispered his name, testing his name on her tongue. The sound of his name spoken out loud in the empty room made her sad. Burrowing her nose in Takashi’s scarf she inhale in his scent, her action made her blush as it reminds her of a perverted man sniffing woman underwear.

Still blushing beet red, she sighed.

She really misses him.

* * *

 

One month passed torturously slow, even with her studying for her mid-terms and answering the mid-terms exam itself. The thought of exam help and made her able to function like normal despite missing him. His good luck texts before her papers made her miss him more.

On the day of his competition; it was no surprise that she is already outside waiting for Takashi’s limo to pick her up to the stadium, almost anxiously, thirty minutes early.

Once she is in the limo, she feels disappointed that he is not waiting for her inside. Hayato-san, the driver, told her that young master is already at the stadium to warm up.

The limo ride, she decided, was extremely long.

* * *

 

She considers herself a placid person. She rarely feels angry with someone. Annoyed, yes. Angry? Rarely. The sight of Takashi being surrounded by well-wishers who consist of the opposite gender fill her with annoyance and a healthy pinch of anger.

Before she could turn around and find a corner to compose herself, Haruhi’s brown eyes zero in to his tense shoulder. A part of her, which comprise mostly of her irritation with the sight before her, want to let him squirm in awkwardness. Without Honey-senpai, Takashi is hopeless with women. Their ‘affections’ leave him standing stoic with blank eyes. She, however abandons the idea when one of his well-wisher started to get handsy with him.

“Takashi”

The sound of her voice calling his given name shock even herself.

Eyes met hers, he calls back her name. “Haruhi”

Just like the first time he called her name, she blushed.

His eyes soften, lips pull up at a corner when she walked through the crowd to stand before him.

"I miss you."

There is a slight blush on his cheeks too. "Ah"

She waited expectedly for his reply. Blush deepen, he said in the midst of his adoring fans. "I miss you too"

"Is she your girlfriend Morinozuka-kun?"

"Yes."

And she chuckled. She really misses him.

She gaze at him with a strange mixture of happiness and pride as he received his trophy.

He stunned her when he suddenly hugs her tight. It was sudden yes, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. He was slightly sweaty, but he feels like home to her.

"Will you marry me?"

Looking up into his hopeful and somewhat apprehensive grey eyes, she smile, and her reply tumbling out from her mouth easily.

"Yes"

"Haruhi" She watch with fluttering heart as his eyes soften with his love for her.

Just how can she miss it all this while? Biting her lower lip to stop herself from smiling again she said "I love you too Takashi"

Then she beams when he blushed from his neck all the way to the tip of his ears.

* * *

 

She observed him with her brown eyes as he beam at his son who is struggling to stand on his two feet. “Takashi? Are you sleepy?”

He spares her a quick glance as he appears to consider her question. Slowly he nodded his head, eyes back to his son. “Yes, Haruhi, I think I’m sleepy.”

“You should go and take a nap Takashi. Bring Taka with you too. It his nap time anyway. I’ll bring his milk in a moment.”

Again he gave her a grin, bending down and give her a quick kiss on her lips.

When she approaches him and their son five minutes later, he is chattering with Taka happily and Taka’s own babble answering him as if he understand what his father is telling him. Sighing, she pushed both male to lay on the bed; Taka clapping his hand happily as he accepts the bottle his mother offering him.

Takashi’s gray eyes follow her form almost sleepily. “Haruhi”

Answering him with a simple ‘hmm’ as she lay on her side of the bed and pulling up Taka’s green blanket to cover the one year old boy.

“You broke my heart when you rejected my proposal five years back.”

“Did I?”

Nodding his head seriously, he continues talking. “My mother was telling me to let you go before you called me on the week after.”

Pushing herself up with her elbows, she stared at him in surprise. Before she can reply, he barreled on. A sleepy Morinozuka Takashi is a talkative one. “I’m really glad that you called me on that day. But why did you reject me?”

“Oh Takashi.” She whispered softly, her own eyes soften when she saw the traces of his broken heart on his gray eyes. Crossing over their now slumbering son, careful not to crush him, she bends down to kiss his forehead.

“It was silly when I think about it now. We just came back from a fancy party. I… I just felt so out of place. And then you proposed to me. I was still uncomfortable from the party and I was conscious of how big the gap between us. I can never fit in your fancy crowd. And that was why I said I’m not sure about your proposal.”

She was still for a moment, just staring into his familiar eyes; the very same shape and color that their son inherited. “One month and a week without you were the wake up slap that I need I guess.”

And when he kissed her thoroughly, her heart miss a beat.

“I love you Haruhi.”

_Yeah, she really loves him._


End file.
